Our London Adventure
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: Hey guys, it's Sonic! Me and Tails, along with our friends, have arrived in London to compete in the 2012 Olympics. But no sooner do we arrive than we find the place… covered in fog? What's going on here? Well, whatever it is, Tails and I plan on getting to the bottom of this situation. Contains Christianity


**Our London Adventure**

 **Chapter 1: The Longest Plane Ride**

The site of the airport was what one would expect to it to be like at this time of the night: busy and filled with crowds of people who were rushing to get to their flights on time, along with loads of luggage I couldn't keep track of. I let out a laugh of amusement to myself as I turned my head to have a look at my surroundings. I had no idea what it was, but something about watching how everyone appeared to be in a frenzy seemed to be nothing short of entertaining. Then again, it was one of the few things I could think of to pass the time while waiting to board our flight. As I turned my attention back to watch one of the television screens that was on one of the nearby walls, my gaze fell on the person that was seated beside me: my adorable, genius adopted little brother, Tails. He was keeping himself busy with reading my Bible since I let him borrow it while we were waiting. I wasn't sure how far into it he was, but I figured it best not to bother him. The two of us were waiting for our flight towards London so we could compete in the Olympic Games that were being held there. We weren't the only ones who would be entering as along with our friends, there would also be representatives from the Mushroom Kingdom. Among us, the faces who would be coming along with me and Tails were Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Silver, Blaze, all three members of Team Chaotix, those being Vector, Espio and Charmy, Metal Sonic and Eggman, both of whom having already arrived there the day before the rest of us. Yeah, even they were joining us for the ride.

Seriously, how those two had managed to enter in every single of these events was something I would never be able to wrap my head around.

Cream was also coming along with us, but she wasn't entering any events. Instead, she would be acting as one of the referees alongside Espio and Charmy. I couldn't wait for Cream to get a bit older so she could compete with the rest of us; there's a lot of fun that she's been missing out on waiting for her. As I turned my attention back to the sights of the airport in front of me, watching the other crowds head towards their respective flight gates, I let out a quiet sigh as I was starting to wonder how much longer we would need to wait. I was aware that patience was one of the core virtues of my faith, but there were still times where my patience slowly began to wear thin.

And sadly, this just so happened to be one of those times.

"You okay, Sonic?" I suddenly found myself being snapped back into reality by the sound of Tails's voice, and I turned my head to him to notice that he was looking up at me in concern, apparently having noticed that I seemed to be lost in thought over this long wait. Not wanting to make him worry, I gave a bright smile before nodding.

"Yeah… I'm okay. I guess all this waiting has just got me feeling a little on edge. Especially since I'm looking forward to arriving in London." Tails stared at me in silence for a few moments before showing a smile of amusement and slowly shaking his head, evidently looking not too surprised by me saying that. With how well the two of us knew each other, it wasn't surprising that we had figured out the other's flaws. He then lifted his head up to me so he could have a say on the matter.

"I know what you mean; it definitely feels like we've been waiting for a long time. But I'm sure it should only be a few more minutes by now. They'll let us know when we can start boarding."

I slowly nodded in agreement, clearly aware that he was right. As Tails turned his head back to resume reading, I leaned back against my seat, letting out another sigh to myself. Between the time we had spent at our flight gate and the time it would take for us to get to London, it felt as though the waiting would never end. I turned my head to have a look at what everyone else was up to while they were waiting like I was.

Amy was keeping herself busy with reading a guidebook she had picked up so she could find all of the recommended sightseeing spots while Cream sat beside her and was looking at the guidebook with her, Charmy was zooming along the seats in excitement while Vector was trying to keep him under control, keyword being trying, and Espio was just sitting in his seat with his head in one of his hands, evidently looking very fed up with his teammates' nonsense, Silver and Blaze were sharing a conversation about which events they would be entering, even if I couldn't hear a word they were saying since they were sitting in one of the back rows, and Shadow, Rouge and Omega all just seemed to be together, not paying attention to what was going on around them. I showed a smile to myself, secretly feeling envious of how everyone was keeping themselves busy during this long wait.

I then made myself comfortable back in my seat and shook my head, quickly realizing what I was thinking. I shouldn't be feeling envious of the others; that wasn't the most pleasant feeling to have. I knew that I should be following their example, but the problem was I had no idea why I wasn't doing that. Why in the world was I feeling so impatient today? Just then, my thoughts were interrupted when we saw that the gate door had opened to let the passengers of the arriving flight out and then an announcement rang over the speakers.

"Attention, passengers waiting at Gate Eight. Please proceed with boarding your flight to London." The moment this announcement reached my ears, I felt a smile of relief cross my lips. After all the time we've been stuck at this gate, it was finally paying off. I immediately stood up from my seat and the others seemed to have the same idea as they began to do the same, but as we were about to start walking up to the attendant's desk to check our tickets, another announcement rang. "Attention, passengers at Gate Eight. We have yet to clear the runway for takeoff, and we should commence boarding in fifteen minutes. We apologize for the delay and would like to thank you for your patience."

Well, whatever patience I still had had just been sucked out of me after hearing that announcement. While the others simply took their seats, I let out a groan of annoyance before slumping back into my seat, with Tails looking over at me in surprise. "Oh… seriously!? We've been waiting here for at least an hour! Why is this taking so long?" As I crossed my arms in irritation, looking not too dissimilar to Shadow, Tails stared at me in silence for a few moments before speaking up.

"Sonic… our flight isn't going to get here any faster if you keep acting like this. Why don't you try passing the time with a walk? I'll let you know when we start to board." I looked over at Tails in surprise while he was talking and then I turned my glance up to think it over for a few moments before showing a bright smile and nodding in agreement.

"Yeah… I guess I could do that. Thanks for the suggestion. Be back in a few minutes!" With no hesitance on my end, I stood up from my seat and began walking out into the hallway where the gates could be seen. Once I was standing out in the hallway, I looked around to see where would be a good place to start and figured that no direction was better than forward. So with that idea in mind, I started to make my way down the hallway, silently thinking about how much of a thrill it was going to be when we arrived in London. _'Man… I can't believe how exciting this is gonna be! We'll probably get to see the sights before the events begin, and then there's the events themselves. That's always the best part!'_ The big smile I had been showing slowly faded as soon as I remembered the reason why we weren't getting there sooner. _'With all that said, though…'_ I then threw my arms into the air in frustration. "Why is it taking so long to take there?!"

Silence filled the air for a few moments after my outburst and I slowly looked around to notice that everyone at their respective gates was staring at me in surprise; it seemed that my voice had echoed through the hallway without me noticing. I nearly froze upon seeing the unwanted attention and I quickly showed a nervous smile. "Oh! Uh… don't mind me! I was… just… leaving." I let out a nervous chuckle while everyone continued to look at me and I fell silent for a few moments before speeding back to Gate Eight and taking my seat beside Tails, to which he looked to notice that I had returned almost right away.

"Oh, you're back! What made you come back so soon?" I darted my eyes to him, not feeling enthused to tell him about what happened.

"I don't want to talk about it." I rapidly replied before darting my eyes back to one of the television screens while Tails simply stared at me in bafflement, looking like he wanted to ask but deciding against it.

Time seemed to pass slower than usual as I kept my attention on the television screen and resting the side of my head in my hand as I was trying not to fall asleep. For being only fifteen minutes, the wait sure seemed to feel longer than that. I looked over at Tails to find that he was still occupied with reading and I was certain that the others were busy with whatever they were doing, and then I let out a sigh as I turned my head back to the screen. Exactly how long was it going to be before we could board? I felt like I had been waiting forever! After a few more seconds passed, an announcement came on the speakers.

"Attentions, passengers at Gate Eight. We have successfully cleared the runway and all passengers can now begin boarding. Thank you for your patience and we hope you enjoy your flight." I felt a huge smile of relief cross my face at the fact that the waiting was finally over, so me and the others got up from our seats and made our way to the front desk to have our tickets checked. Now we were finally on our way to London.

After going through safety procedures on the plane, everyone had taken their seats and we had taken off. After going all of that, I was feeling content to relax and enjoy the flight. As one would expect, I was seated with Tails and Knuckles with me sitting at the window seat and looking out the window, Tails in the middle and Knuckles at the very back. Also, as one would expect, Knuckles wasn't exactly too thrilled about our arrangement. "How come I have to sit in the back?"

I looked over at him with a smile of amusement, taking notice of his annoyance. "Well, you weren't exactly the one who decided which seats we would be sitting in. Otherwise, I would have gladly let you have the window seat." I then heard Tails attempt to stifle his laughter over my cheeky comment and looked over at him in amusement as he had his hand covering his mouth, while Knuckles stared at us in irritation before turning his head away and crossing his arms. After that bit of cheekiness, I looked over at Tails to check something. "So, Tails, how long do you think it should be before we arrive in London?"

In hindsight, asking that question was a big mistake on my part because Tails turned his head up to think about it before looking back at me. "Well… I'm going to guess that a flight from our stop to there should take about a day, and that's just one-way like our route is."

I nearly felt my jaw drop to the bottom of my seat upon hearing that. Having to wait for as long as we did at the gate was bad enough, but now this? By this point, I felt just about ready to start breaking the nearest item I could get my hands on. But since I didn't have anything on hand close by, I settled for throwing my arms into the air from intense frustration. "Oh, come on! Wasn't waiting so long at the gate bad enough? Now we have to wait a whole day before we land too?!" It was very safe to say that whatever patience I had left had just been thrown out the nearest window. Tails stared at me in alarm for a few moments at my outburst before showing an expression of annoyance.

"Sonic… I know I've been patient with you, but now this is going too far, so I'll say it now…" I looked over at Tails in surprise as I was starting to wonder what he meant, and I was met with my answer as he took a breath before finishing his sentence. "You're acting like a child!"

I nearly jumped out of my seat in shock, or at least, I would have if it hadn't been for the fact that I had my seatbelt on, like any sane person would. "What?! What do you mean by that, exactly?"

Tails stared at me in disbelief like he was wondering if I was being serious before he slowly shook his head. "Have you not been listening to yourself? All you've done since we arrived here is complaining. You do realise that getting to London isn't exactly the same distance as our homes, right?"

"I know that, but I didn't think would getting there would take this long. If there was one thing that should have been mentioned to me, it was how long our flight was going to be."

Tails let out a groan of annoyance at my reply. "Well, I did explain it to you, but I think it's obvious you forgot about it because you've been acting so unreasonably! You didn't see anyone else complaining about the waiting or the delay, did you?"

I was about to reply, but then I froze upon realizing that Tails was right; I hadn't noticed it, but everyone else had been handling the wait for our flight reasonably well. Upon seeing my silence, Tails crossed his arms. "I thought so. Now I'd prefer it if you stayed quiet for the rest of the flight and let us enjoy some peace." With that said, Tails went back to resume while I was left staring in silence. I didn't think I'd see the day where I'd be the one being treated like a child.

Around a few hours into the flight had passed and needless to say, I was still fuming. I was simply staring out the window watching the clouds slowly drift by with my head rested against my hand. After a few seconds passed, I let out a quiet sigh; I was starting to wonder if maybe I was getting a little too carried away with all of this. "Maybe Tails is right… maybe I have been acting a bit unreasonably this whole time." I had a lot of uncertainty racing around in my mind concerning my behavior and I slowly shook my head as I had no idea where to start. "Hey, Tails?" As I turned my head to my little brother, I was met with a surprise as I noticed that he had dozed off with his head rested against the back of his seat, and Knuckles seemed to have the same idea as he was sound asleep too. I felt a small smile come to my face seeing that Tails had made himself comfortable, but then I looked down to find that he had my Bible lying on his lap, still open on the pages he was reading. I was silent for a few moments before I gave a small nod.

"Maybe a quick read might help me feel better." With this in mind, I reached over to pick up my Bible, making sure not to wake up Tails as I did so, and flipped it the right way up so I could see where Tails had gotten up to. Much to my surprise, the pages showed that Tails had made it up to James, but what caught my attention was one particular sentence, one that stuck out to me clear as day.

'For you know that the testing of your faith produces steadfastness. And let steadfastness have its full effect, that you may be perfect and complete, lacking in nothing.'

My eyes slowly went wide upon spotting that sentence. That was one I never paid much attention to, which was a huge surprise even to me since I always seemed to pay attention to things like that. I slowly read through the sentence a few times, making sure not to miss anything, and at that moment, it all made sense. I felt a silent gasp of shock escape my lips and I slowly raised my head as I closed my Bible, still keeping it tight in my grip and feeling my heart sink the whole while. "I don't believe it… what have I been doing this whole time?"

All at once, everything suddenly became clear to me. I had gotten so wrapped up in my impatience to get to London right away that I ended up losing sight of one of my virtues as a Christian: Patience. That was one of the most important ones and it was also one that I had nearly completely disregarded in my hastiness. As this realization slowly began to sink in, I felt tears of shame start to build up in my eyes and I shut my eyes tightly as I felt them run down my face. "H-how… how did I not see this…? I got so carried away in wanting to get there that… I didn't stop to think about anything else…" I then let out a few quiet sobs as I struggled to continue, the strain on my heart becoming heavier by the second. "I…I didn't realise… just how unlike myself… I've been acting. No wonder Tails got so angry at me…" The way I saw it, he had every right to be upset with my behavior, because it was exactly how I was feeling right now. Right now, I hated myself for how I had been acting.

After a few seconds, I managed to calm down a bit and raised a hand to wipe the tears away from my face, and I slowly turned my head to look outside my window and look up at the night sky, placing one hand on the bottom edge of the window and resting the other over my heart. I knew that there was only one thing for me to do.

"Lord… I ask that You forgive me for my impatience. I got so wrapped up in wanting to arrive at London as soon as possible that I lost sight of one of the greatest virtues given to Your children. Everything comes in Your timing, and that's something I had forgotten about." While I was occupied with my prayer, I didn't notice that Tails was opening his eyes after hearing my voice and he turned his head in surprise to listen to me. I felt tears resurface in my eyes as I continued. "I… I know that there's no excuse for what I've done… for me acting the way I have. Yet even with my mistakes, even with my flaws, Your love knows no limits. You see right into my heart and You see me for who I am, and that's something I thank You dearly for. In Your name I pray, amen."

After that was said, I let out a quiet sigh as I felt the guilt and shame I had been feeling being lifted off my shoulders and I felt a grateful smile cross my face before I slowly opened my eyes. "Thank You, Father…" I then closed my eyes before leaning back into my seat to make myself comfortable and enjoy the rest of the flight. However, I quickly felt that there was someone watching me and I turned my glance to my right and was met with Tails staring at me in amazement. "Aaahh!" I nearly jumped in alarm before I managed to recover from my bout of panic. "Tails? How… how much of what I said could you hear?"

Tails simply stared at me in silence for a few moments before he slowly showed a big smile. "I heard every word, Sonic." I felt my eyes go wide in alarm; I didn't even realise that Tails had overheard my prayer. But before I could even say anything, Tails beat me to it as he continued, lowering his head in shame as he did so. "And… I just want to say that… I know I gave you a hard time for how you were acting when really I was acting no better myself. We'll all have moments when we slip up and we don't always get things right. It's no different when it comes to the two of us. So… I just wanted to say that… I'm sorry for yelling at you the way I did."

I looked down at him in surprise for a few moments before showing an understanding smile and I slowly shook my head before reaching forward to wrap an arm around him, much to his surprise. "Don't worry, Tails. If I'm being honest, that scolding gave me just the wake-up call I needed to realise just how unreasonably I was behaving. So really, I should be saying… thanks for pulling me back in the reins."

Tails stared up at me in silence for a few moments before showing a bright smile. "You're welcome. I'm glad I could help set you straight." I let out a chuckle at this comment before the two of us wrapped our arms around each other in a tight embrace. After a few seconds, we let go and Tails was the one to speak. "So, what do you think? Are you up for enjoying the rest of the flight there?"

I felt my smile grow at this suggestion before nodding in agreement. "That sounds great to me!"

With this, the two of us leaned back into our seats and closed our eyes, making ourselves comfortable and awaiting our arrival into London. As I was all set for a relaxing sleep, I turned my head to look outside my window, a grateful smile showing on my face. "Thank You, Father, for being patient with me even when I'm not." I softly whispered.

I then closed my eyes to start enjoying a long sleep. One thing was for certain: I was so looking forward to arriving at our destination!


End file.
